1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyimide-modified epoxy composition which does not contain unreactive solvent which must be removed during curing. It is useful as an adhesive composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of adhesives are known based upon polyimide-modified epoxy resins in which solvent is used to insure that the adhesive composition is sufficiently castable or formable prior to curing. During the curing operation this solvent must be removed in order for the adhesive to suitably cure.